The subject matter herein relates generally to electromechanical switches (e.g., contactors or relays) that control a flow of electrical power through a circuit.
Electromechanical switches may be used in a number of application in which it is desirable to selectively control the flow of electrical power. Electromechanical switches, such as contactors or relays, may include a movable contact and a plurality of stationary contacts. The movable contact is selectively moved to engage or disengage the stationary contacts. When the movable contact is engaged to the stationary contacts, electrical power may flow through the contacts.
For certain applications, an audible noise is generated along the interfaces between the movable contact and the stationary contacts. For example, an electric vehicle uses an electric vehicle battery (EVB) or a traction battery to power the vehicle. Such batteries may include individual cells having one or more contactors. When an individual presses the accelerator pedal, the movable contact of the contactor is moved to engage the stationary contacts. If the individual rapidly and/or deeply presses the accelerator pedal to accelerate the vehicle more quickly, a surge of current flows through the movable contact and the stationary contacts. This surge of current may cause the movable contact to oscillate and generate the audible noise. The audible noise can be distracting or annoying to drivers. In addition to the audible noise, a large amount of thermal energy may be generated within the contacts that has undesirable effects.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electromechanical switch in which the movable contact and the stationary contacts reduce the audible noise and, optionally, reduce an amount of thermal energy generated within the contacts.